A New Charge
by sora-fangirl0318
Summary: When Billie goes to Hogwarts to watch over Paige's charge, weird things happen. Charmed/Harry Potter crossover.
1. Chapter 1

A New Charge

(A/N: This starts with the episode: The Last Temptation of Christy. Also, this fic has a lot more dialogue than most of my others for the reason it's based on a TV show.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter. Which sucks. Because if I did _**SPOILER ALERT**_ Chris wouldn't have died ;)

Chapter 1

"C'mon, Piper, you're just going to spend some time with a friend."

"A friend I used to sleep with."

"Well don't sleep with him. Duh, easy solution to that problem. Go have fun. You remember how to do that?" Paige pushed Piper towards Greg and walked back into the kitchen, where she found Billie making lunch for Christy.

"Hey, Billie. Just the girl I wanted to see. Mind doing me a favor?" Billie looked up.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, see, I have this charge. She's a witch, like us, she has our kinds of powers and stuff, but she also has powers where she uses a wand. She's a future whitelighter, and the Elders asked me to go to her school and watch over her, but I have a million other charges to look after. So… I was sort of hoping you could go for me."

"I can't. I have to stay here with Christy."

"Sweetie, Christy is in very good hands. And the innocents always come first remember? I just need you to set this girl on the right path. She's sixteen. Oh, and if you ever need to check on Christy, you have your projection power." Billie sighed.

"All right, fine, I'll do it. What's her name?"

"Hermione. I think the last name is… Granger? Maybe, I don't know. I'll orb you."

"Let me tell Christy—"

"Honey, I think you should let me tell her." Billie sighed again, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, Paige, let's go." So they orbed to the strangest place Billie had ever seen. They were in what seemed to be a castle corridor, but the portraits on the wall were _moving_.

"Okay, Billie, if demons attack at the manor, I'll come get you. If any attack here, try to vanquish them yourself, but if you can't, I'm just an orb away. And thanks again. I owe you one."

"Yeah, you do." Paige rolled her eyes and left in a shower of blue orbs. A minute later Billie heard footsteps. She whirled around to see a tall, hook-nosed man stalking towards her, brandishing a wand, which he had pointed at her chest.

"Who are you?" he asked viciously. Billie eyed the long, thin piece of wood pointed at her. She could take care of that easily with either telekinesis _or _astral projection…

"I… uh…"

(A/N: What can I say, first chapters are always short. If you couldn't tell, this is a Charmed/Harry Potter crossover.)


	2. Chapter 2

A New Charge

Chapter 2

(A/N: Yes, yes YES! I know I've been totally gone for like 6 months, but I do have legitimate reasons. I'm not going to go into them except to say that two of the more prominent ones were that I had lost my inspiration for fanfiction, and that I was working on my book with my co-writer(s). So, now I'm back with the rest of the story. Next, I'll be doing the rest of Sasusaku: Despite Everything. Here's the list in order of updates:

Sasusaku: Despite Everything

Sora and Kairi: A Love that Never Dies

Sirius Black's Daughter: The Real Story

(NEW) Life Without You

(NEW) Yours Forever: Part 1

(NEW) Yours Forever: Part 2

(NEW) Passion

(NEW) Save Me

(NEW) Broken Love

*A Journey to Remember has been DISCONTINUED

So basically you can see that my problem is that I get off track and always have new ideas. So now I'm going to stick with finishing one story before I move onto the next one. My stories are generally 10 chapters long, and I've been working hard, so here you go. Oh yeah, and the main pairing for this story is going to be Chris/Billie. Because I want Chris back, and I'm the writer of this fic so in your faces writer(s) of the show! XDXDXDXDXD Enjoy the rest of A New Charge!

"I… uh…"

The man clenched his wand tighter. "Answer me!"

"Easy. My name's Billie. Billie Jenkins. I don't have time to explain why I'm here except that I need to speak with Hermione Granger."

"I'm afraid that's impossible. I can't just let strangers off in the castle looking for students."

"I'm not a stranger, I'm her whitelighter! Well, I'm not actually her whitelighter, but I was sent here to fill in for her whitelighter."

A voice sounded suddenly behind Billie and she whirled around. "What's a whitelighter?" A girl stood there with bushy brown hair and big eyes.

"Miss Granger!" snapped the greasy-haired man. "Back to your common room!"

"No, no, no wait! Hermione, I'm here to help you!" The man snarled and waved his wand and Billie was thrown forcefully against one of the stone walls. Her head smacked off of the wall with a sickening _crack_. Billie saw Hermione staring at her, wide eyes even wider, and then she fell into darkness.

Opening her eyes slowly, Billie squinted against seemingly blinding fluorescent lights. She groaned, raising a hand to her head. It felt like it was going to split.

"Oh, I see you're awake." Billie nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Obviously," she snapped. The man beside her laughed slightly, and Billie looked over at him. He was an old man, possibly the oldest she had ever seen, and his long white hair and beard reached past his waist. The blue eyes behind his half-moon spectacles sparkled, and overall he seemed quite benign.

"Who are you?" Billie asked.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am Headmaster of this school. But my name matters not. It is you who should be telling me _your_ name and what you require to speak with Miss Granger about."

Billie sighed. "My name is Billie Jenkins. I'm a witch, but not like anyone here. I don't have to use a wand. My friend Paige is a whitelighter, kind of like a guardian angel. Hermione is a future whitelighter, and Paige was assigned the task of helping her. Since she's super busy she asked me to fill in for her, so here I am."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. So, you're saying that you are Miss Granger's substitute guardian angel?"

"As stupid as it sounds, it's the truth."

"I don't believe it sounds stupid at all. I merely needed to know. I will have Madame Pomfrey heal your head, and then you may go find Miss Granger if you wish."

"Thank you, sir." Billie smiled at the old man.

All of a sudden, to their right there was a swirl of blue lights, and Paige was standing there. When she saw Billie lying in a bed with her head bandaged her eyes widened.

"Oh my God Billie, what happened? Was it a demon?"

Billie shook her head. "No, just doing what you asked me to." Paige looked confused and Billie shook her head in a _nevermind_ kind of way.

"Well," said Paige, "I came here to tell you that we need you home right away."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Chris is back."

Billie was confused. "Where was he, daycare?"

Paige shook her head. "No, twenty-three-year-old Chris. Oh, that's right you don't know. Chris came back two years ago from the future before he was actually born to save Wyatt from turning evil in the future and taking over the world and stuff."

"Okay….."

"Yeah, and now he's back, and he doesn't know how he got here, so we could use your help."

"Okay. Thanks Dumbledore, but I have to go help. Tomorrow's Saturday, so is it okay if I come back then?"

"Of course. The students are planning to go down to the village at the bottom of the hill, so I expect you'll find Miss Granger there with her friends."

Billie nodded and got out of the bed. Her head was feeling better now. Paige put a hand on her shoulder and the two were gone, illuminating the hospital wing in blue.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Charge

Chapter 2

(A/N: So basically I have to go play at a football game in an hour (I'm in marching band) so this might be kinda rushed. Sorry ahead of time. XD)

When Billie and Paige got back to the manor, Piper and a brown-haired man were standing in the conservatory.

"Mom, for the last time, please tell me where Dad is I need to talk to him. If anyone knows why I'm here, it's him."

"Wait a minute," said Paige, "you haven't told him yet, Piper?"

"Told me what?" the man asked exasperatedly.

"Leo is… away. All right, fine. Look, the Angel of Death was after him, so we had to give him to the Angel of Destiny until the final battle has been fought." The man put a hand to his forehead and rubbed it.

"Well, great. Now how am I supposed to get home?"

"Hello, I'm your mother, thank you. What am I, chopped liver?"

"No, no, no Mom I didn't mean that."

"Good, now why don't you actually say hello to your aunt." Piper walked out of the conservatory towards the kitchen.

"Hi, Paige." Chris walked over to his aunt and hugged her briefly.

"So, you must be Billie," he said, turning to the blonde. She nodded and shook his hand. His palms were rough, but warm and strong.

The front door opened, and they heard Phoebe's voice. "This better be good Paige, because Elise is going to fire me if this keeps happen—Chris!" Phoebe embraced her nephew quickly. "You're here! Why are you here? How are you here?"

"Why—I don't know. How—I was kicking demon ass and then suddenly I was here. I don't know why."

Phoebe nodded slowly, and then turned to her younger sister. "Good enough, Paige." Paige smiled.

Then Piper came back in, holding her cell phone up to her ear. "What do you mean, the band isn't ready? Tell them they better get ready. What?! You know what fine, I'm on my way. I am on my way!" She snapped her phone shut with a glare. "I have to go, because the band I hired are idiots, and my employees are even worse."

"Wait, you can't leave. We need you here to help with Chris."

"Do you want to lose the club, cause that's what's gonna happen if I don't go. Besides, Billie's here she can help." Piper grabbed her jacket and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Okay," Paige said, turning to Billie, "you and Chris go upstairs and start looking in the book for something that can fix this. Look under time travel I guess." Billie and Chris nodded and turned towards the stairs leading to the attic.

"And you," Paige said to Phoebe, "go back to work. I don't want you to lose your job. We will call you if we need you." Phoebe nodded and left the house as well. Paige climbed the stairs and checked on Wyatt and baby Chris in the nursery. Making sure that they were safe and asleep, she went down the hall to Christy's room.

Pushing the door open gently, she poked her head in. Christy was sitting cross-legged on the bed with a book.

"Hey sweetie," she said. "Just checking on you, are you okay?" Christy just looked at her. Sighing, Paige ran a hand through her hair. "Well, I'm going to P3 to help Piper. Billie's in the attic if you need anything." Getting no response, Paige sighed again and left the room, closing the door behind her.

She shook her head and vanished in a swirl of light.

(A/N: Just so you know, a lot of the story will be happening outside of Hogwarts until like the end-ish of the next chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

A New Charge

Chapter 4

(A/N: Soooooooo, now we get some flirting! Yaaaaaaay! Anywho, on with the story! Oh and by the way, I have a request for anyone who is artistically talented or good with technology. I'll explain in the author's note at the end of the last chapter. *cough cough* That means keep reading *cough cough*. Lolz just kidding.)

"Nothing! How could there possibly be nothing?" Chris ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He sat down on the couch next to Billie, head low. "Billie, can I ask you a question?"

_He changes moods quickly._ "Sure."

"How did you find them? My mom and my aunts."

Billie laughed to herself at the memory. "Well, I had just found out I was a witch and I wasn't taking it very seriously. I mean, can you imagine an immature college student who finds out she has powers? Well, I figured out a way to scry through my computer and then I started hunting demons. I was wearing this stupid costume and probably would have gotten myself killed if Paige hadn't come around. Oh that's right you don't know! Paige is my whitelighter. Anyway the sisters saved me from two demons and I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone about their secret identities if they taught me the Craft. So now I'm always here and I help them out."

Chris laughed as well, his mood seemingly lifted. "That's a very interesting story, Billie."

"Now it's my turn to ask a question," Billie continued. "Why don't you know any of that? I mean, you're Piper's son and you're from the future, so you should already know. Why don't you?"

Chris hesitated. "I… can't say anything about the future Billie."

Billie raised her eyebrows. "Does something happen to me?"

"I can't. I'm sorry."

All of a sudden, there was a crash downstairs. Chris and Billie ran down the stairs, and saw that Christy's door was ajar. Billie ran in the room and saw a broken vase on the floor in a puddle of water, the flowers scattered on the floor.

Christy was in a fetal position on the floor, hands pressed to her temples. Billie ran over and fell to her knees beside her sister.

"Christy, what happened, what's wrong?" Christy looked up, eyes wide and terrified.

"They're coming."

----------------------

Paige opened the door to P3, and heard Piper yelling. She decided to wipe down the bar while she waited for her sister. Grabbing a rag and a bucket, she went into the back room and filled the bucket with soap and water.

Walking back out to the bar, she dipped the rag in and began to scrub while trying to keep her mind off of the fact that she had no idea how they were going to get Chris home.

When Piper was finished telling off her employees, she stormed over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of water from under the counter. She unscrewed it a downed it in ten seconds.

"God," she rasped, "I think I ripped my throat apart."

Paige raised an eyebrow at her sister and then turned back to what she was doing. "Piper, I'm really worried about Chris."

"Yeah, well join the club. I have no idea how we're gonna fix this one. I don't even understand how he's here. I thought he died two years ago. Maybe he _did_ just go back?"

"Maybe. I don't really care about that, though. I just want to know why he's here in the first place. I mean, last time he came back intentionally, but now that he's here and he doesn't know why it probably means _They_ did it. That means he's here for a reason and not even the Charmed Ones have enough power to send him back until he fulfills it."

Piper rubbed her forehead. "I need an aspirin."

Smirking, Paige shook her head. Suddenly she heard an annoying jingling sound and ground her teeth. "Great, my charge is in trouble." She pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed Billie's number.

----------------------------

Billie felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out. "Paige?"

"Billie," Paige said frantically from the other end, "you need to go help Hermione. She's being attacked by a Darklighter. Have Chris orb you." Paige hung up the phone and Billie snapped hers shut.

"Chris, I need you to orb me somewhere." She turned to her sister. "Christy I'll be right back, I promise."

Chris took her arm.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm coming."


	5. Chapter 5

A New Charge

Chapter 5

(A/N: I know for a while this has been mostly a _Charmed_ fic, but now it's back to being a crossover. So yeah, on with the story. Make sure you check the author's note at the end of the last chapter if you can draw or are good with technology.)

"RON! HARRY! ANYONE?!" Hermione ran down the deserted corridor. An arrow whizzed past her ear, causing her to scream and duck lower. She ran onward until she reached a dead end. Turning around, she faced her attacker, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please," she gasped, "what do you want? Just leave me alone, please!"

"Now, now, my pretty little girl I can't possibly do that," the man said with a sadistic laugh. He advanced a few more steps until he was a mere few feet away from her. She turned her head and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the worst.

Then, out of nowhere, the man let out a scream. Looking up, she saw him on the ground, one of his own arrows drove straight into his chest. Over him stood the strange blonde girl she had seen with Snape the day before, and a man with brown hair whom she had never seen before.

The man on the ground gagged, and then moved no more. The blonde girl turned to Hermione. "Are you okay?" Hermione backed against the wall, shrinking away from her.

"Stay away from me." She whipped out her wand and pointed it at the two strangers. "Don't come any closer!"

Billie held up her hands. "I promise we're not going to hurt you, we're friends. Please, I promise you can trust me." Hermione slowly lowered her wand as Billie lowered her hands.

"Wh-who are you?" the teenage girl asked shakily.

"My name is Billie. This is Chris. I'm here to help you."

"Help me with what?"

Billie smiled. "You're special, Hermione. Destined for great things."

Chris nodded. "You're meant to help people."

Hermione shook her head. "Me? No, no one even _likes _me."

"That's not true," Billie said. "I barely even know you and I can already tell what a sweet person you are. Let me guess, you have a couple of really great friends who you would trade for the world." Hermione nodded.

Billie smiled in return. "That's what I thought."

"Look, Hermione. That is your name right?" Chris asked. The girl nodded. "You're destined to become a whitelighter, a guardian angel. That thing that attacked you was a darklighter. They devote themselves to destroying our kind."

"Does that mean that you're a w-whitelighter, too?" Hermione asked.

Chris nodded. "I'm half-whitelighter, half-witch."

"Okay," Billie spoke up, "it's about dinnertime. You can go, if you want. Collect your thoughts." Hermione nodded, and walked past them. They watched her until she was out of sight and had gone down the stairs.

"Y'know Billie, you're a natural at this whole whitelighter thing. I'm surprised you aren't one." Billie smiled.

"I'm worried about her though, Chris." Chris put his hands on her shoulders and Billie went red. Thankfully, it was too dark in the dimly lit corridor for him to see.

"Don't be. She's got you and she's got Paige, and that's a lot of protection." Billie cracked a small smile. She leaned forward and hugged Chris around the middle. He stiffened for a split second, but then relaxed and put his arms around Billie.

"Chris… I just met you and I already feel like I can trust you with anything. Is that stupid?"

"Maybe… but I'm glad you do. I trust you too, Billie. I really do."

-------------------------------

"I just can't believe how slow that band was! I swear they were more trouble than they're worth!"

"Piper!" Paige opened the front door of the manor. "Do you realize you've been ranting about this for an hour and a half?"

"Well, you know what, I don't really care. If it were up to me, they'd never play in this _state_ again."

"Yeah, you've said that twelve times." They heard a thumping behind them and saw Christy running down the stairs. She tripped at the bottom and fell down. Piper and Paige ran over to her.

"Christy, what's wrong?!" Paige asked, astounded.

The petrified girl looked up at the two sisters. "They're here!"

There was a crash behind them as the front door was forced open. Two men in black robes stood there, fireballs ready. Paige jumped in front of Christy and pulled her down behind the couch.

"Piper, blast them!" Piper aimed for one of the demons, he jumped back with a scream, clutching his now bloody shoulder. The other demon threw his fireball and it hit Piper in the leg. She fell down, her leg covered in blood.

Paige jumped in front of the demon. He gathered a fireball in each hand and sent them at Paige.

"Fireballs!" She sent one towards the wounded demon, and one towards the demon that had thrown the fireballs. They screamed when it hit them, and burst into flames.

Even after they were gone, their screams still seemed to echo through the manor.

Paige ran over to Christy. "Are you okay sweetie?"

The girl's eyes were filmy, and she seem to be looking through Paige. She rose stiffly and squeezed her eyes shut. She placed two of her fingers to her temples, hands shaking.

"Christy…?" Suddenly, from behind Paige, Piper screamed. When Paige whirled around, her eyes widened.

"Oh my God, the couch is on fire! She ran and grabbed the fire extinguisher from by the coat rack and quickly put the fire out.

"Christy—." The girl backed away.

"I-I'm sorry." She turned and ran up the stairs, tears streaming down her face.

-----------------------------

"Hello again, Miss Jenkins. It's very nice to see you."

"Hello, sir." Billie smiled at Dumbledore, who turned to Christ

"And who might you be?"

"Chris," he said, reaching out his hand, "Chris Halliwell. I'm a friend of Billie's"

Dumbledore patted his hand lightly, and Chris withdrew it confusedly.

"Well Mr. Halliwell, welcome to Hogwarts School, the finest school for the instruction of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Chris smiled and looked at Billie.

Hermione came up behind Dumbledore. "Billie, you took your time!" The girl seemed to be in a much better mood now.

"Come on, I want you to meet my friends." Billie and Chris followed Hermione to one of the four long tables in the room. She led them to three empty seats across from two boys.

"Harry, Ron, this is Billie and Chris. Billie and Chris, this is Harry and Ron." Billie smiled at the two boys, as did Chris.

"So, you guys are these great friends I heard about." They shrugged and looked at Hermione, who blushed furiously when the redhead look her way.

Billie felt her phone vibrate again and pulled it out. "Ugh, it's Paige again. What does that woman _want _from me?"

She flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

"Billie, you need to come home."

"Why?"

"Christy was attacked."

"WHAT?! IS SHE OKAY?!"

"Yes, she's fine except right after she caught the couch on fire."

"Huh?"

"In short, your sister is pretty powerful."

"Okay, I'm coming. Bye." She snapped the phone shut and turned back to the three teenagers around her.

Ron was staring wide-eyed. "Was that a _fellytone?_"

"Uh… I guess… Look, Hermione I'm sorry but I have to go. My sister was attacked by a demon."

Hermione nodded. "That's okay. Will you come back tomorrow?"

Billie smiled. "Absolutely. Chris, you ready to go back?"

Billie stared at the empty seat beside her. "Chris?!"

(A/N: I just got the idea for that ending as I was typing. I guess it kinda works… tell me what you think. Please review!)


	6. Chapter 6

A New Charge

Chapter 6

(A/N: Oh no! Where could Chris be? O.o anyone know? Read at least to the second sentence and you'll find out.)

"Damn it! Where is he, I have to get to my sister!" Billie jumped up from her seat and ran from the room. When she reached the Entrance Hall she saw Chris lying on the floor next to a bloody arrow, curled up and clutching his stomach.

She ran over to him and dropped to her knees. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. SOMEBODY HELP! PAIGE! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP!"

Dumbledore ran into the Entrance Hall, followed by three other people: a woman with a tight bun, the greasy-haired man, and a short little white-bearded man.

"Minerva, Filius, make sure none of the students leave the Great Hall. Severus, come over here." Dumbledore and 'Severus' ran over to Billie and Chris. Severus picked up the arrow and examined it closely.

"I've never seen anything like this, Headmaster."

Billie looked up at him tearfully. "It's tipped in a poison specially used by darklighters to kill whitelighters. He'll die if I don't get him back to the manor soon. Paige can heal him there. Can you send us there?"

Dumbledore nodded, pulling out his wand. "_Transporto lemma abhinc unde venit." _Billie was pulled into darkness, and she tightened her grip on Chris's arm. Then she was kneeling on the floor of the manor's conservatory.

"Hang on Chris, you're gonna be okay. I promise. Paige!" The brunette ran into the room. "Hurry, Paige."

She kneeled down beside Chris and held her hands over his wound. They began to glow even as the wound began to fade, the blood creeping back into Chris, the skin closing up over it. He gasped and shot up.

"Chris," Billie gasped, "are you okay?"

He nodded and stood up slowly. Billie turned to Paige. "Where's Christy?"

----------------------

An hour later, the students were permitted to leave the Great Hall and return to their dormitories. Hermione walked between Harry and Ron, chewing on her bottom lip. She was worried about Billie. After all, she had run out so quickly, and hadn't come back. Hermione didn't know if she was okay or not.

"Hermione, you need to stop worrying." Ron was looking at her in sympathy. "Just relax. Billie and Chris are fine, I promise. You'll see her tomorrow, just like she promised." Hermione nodded as they reached Gryffindor Tower.

She headed up to her dormitory and changed into her pajamas. Climbing into her four-poster, she stared up the ceiling.

_Please be okay, Billie. Please be okay, Chris_.

Hermione was running, she panted as sweat rolled down her face.

"Come now, you must embrace your destiny. You are the key." The voice was smooth and cold

"I don't want to! I don't want to be the key!"

"You are part of the key to the Ultimate Power. You can have unimaginable strength. Embrace it!"

"No! I won't!"

"You will, my child. All in good time. No one can run from the Triad."

---------------------------

"Christy? Christy it's me, Billie. Are you okay?" She was lying on the bed, her face tear streaked.

"Billie… I did something bad, didn't I?"

"No Christ, no you didn't. It was an accident, and the girls know that. Come on it's okay." Billie sat down beside her sister. "You know, you can use those powers for good. They're gifts, not curses."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I promise."

Billie climbed the stairs to the attic to try and find a potion that would calm Christy down. She was very stressed from the demon attack, and Billie was worried about her.

"Oh! Hey, Chris. What are you doing up here?"

"Just re-checking the book for anything on time travel. Everything we used before was Power of Three, and that won't work now because the girls think the Elders are the ones who brought me here."

Billie nodded and walked over to sit beside him. She placed her hand on his. "We'll get you home Chris. The girls have told me the story of what you came back for the first time. You deserve to enjoy the future you helped save."

Chris squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Billie."

"I… don't want…"

"What?"

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Please don't leave me," she whispered.

"Shh. Don't cry." He put a hand under her chin and brought his lips to hers. He was gentle at first but then he became rougher, more desperate. He knew he didn't have much time left with her.

"Billie," he gasped, "don't make me fall in love with you."

"I can't guarantee that."


	7. Chapter 7

A New Charge

Chapter 7

(A/N: Yay interesting chapter! I've like fast-forwarded to the part where Christy is trying to get Billie to turn against the sisters. But to do this, she'll have to turn against Chris as well… *dun dun dun*)

_One Month Later_

"Billie, if we don't take them out, no one will."

"Take them out? Christy, Piper has kids. She has a baby for God's sake! How can you even think about hurting a mom?"

"What about our mom? They didn't care about her! Billie, we have to stop them. They will hurt people, you saw what will become of Wyatt. We have to take them out, along with anyone who might try to help them."

Billie felt her eyes fill with tears."Christy, no…"

"Billie, Chris is their blood. He would turn against you in a heartbeat. He would kill you without a second thought."

Tears rolled down Billie's cheeks and she shook her head. She knew she was in love with Chris, but she also knew that Christy was probably right. The sisters weren't for the Greater Good anymore.

"Okay," she said tearfully. "They may not be for the Greater Good, but I am. What do we have to do?"

"You, Hermione and I have to summon the Hollow."

------------------------------

"Mom, I don't understand. How can you just accept this? Billie is one of us."

"Not anymore she isn't, Chris. She turned against us, she turned against you."

"Look," said Paige, "Hermione and Billie were both my charges. This is hard for me too."

"You guys don't understand!" Chris pulled at his hair. "I love her!"

Phoebe's mouth fell open. "What?!"

"Yeah, you heard me. I love her; I'm in love with Billie."

"Oh God Chris…"

"Chris, I'm sorry but it doesn't matter," Piper spoke up. "We're still going to summon the Hollow. Paige and Phoebe nodded.

"Chris, I'm so sorry…"

---------------------------------

_nos dico super_

_in concesses vox_

_bonus quad malum_

_ultirisque a profugus_

_addo is hic_

_addo is iam_

-----------------------------------

"Billie, it's time. We can defeat them now." Billie nodded, but then hesitated when she felt something in her back pocket. She pulled it out and was overwhelmed by tears again.

_Billie,_

_I want you to know one thing. I love you past, present, or future. All I am is yours._

_Forever Yours,_

_Chris_

She folded the note and set it down on the couch. Turning back to Christy and Hermione she nodded. She knew the sisters would be waiting downstairs, but she was still unsure.

_How are you supposed to choose between the one you love and the one you were sworn to protect? _


	8. Chapter 8

A New Charge

Chapter 8

(A.N: I put this song here because I recommend listening to it while reading the chapter. I think it really shows how Billie is struggling between her duty to protect Hermione, and her feelings for Chris. WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER)

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right  
Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight  
Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long  
He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  
Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster_

"We've been waiting for you."

"Well, your wait is over."

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you."

"You should have followed your instincts."

"Next time."

"There won't be a next time." Even as she spoke Billie had decided. "Christy… I won't do it."

"Billie! What are you doing?!" Christy was near hysterics.

"I won't turn against my family."

"I'm your sister!"

"Family are people who care about you and love you. They are my family. Hermione, would Ron want you to become a killer?"

Hermione hesitated. "Y-you're right. I'm sorry Christy, but I can't do this."

"Traitors! Both of you!" Christy squinted her eyes as a huge fireball grew in front of her. She sent it flying at Billie. The blonde held up her hands, and then Christy was screaming. It only lasted a second, and then she was gone. Billie fell to her knees, tears pouring down her face.

Chris kneeled down beside the girl he loved and gathered her into his arms. "I love you."

---------------------------------

Billie sat on the front steps of the manor wrapped in a blanket. The front door opened behind her and Chris came to sit beside her.

"I know now why the Elders sent me here. It was to find you. I had a fiancée once before, but she died trying to save me."

"I'm sorry."

Chris took her face between his hands and kissed her sweetly. "Don't be. I love you so much, Billie."

"D-do you have to go home now?"

"I wish I didn't, but it's time. I can't justify staying here any longer. This isn't my time."

She felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I'll miss you."

He pulled his lips to her one last time. "I love you." And then he was gone.

"I love you, too."

**The End**

(A/N: Yeah, I know it was a somewhat sad ending, but it was supposed to be worse. Chris was supposed to die at the end of this, but then I decided not to kill him. Any way like I said my request is if someone could make a video about Billie's dilemma over choosing her love for Chris or her duty to protect Hermione, and use the song at the beginning of this chapter. It's called "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson. If you make one, put it on YouTube and PM me about it. If you can draw people, I have a request that has nothing to do with this story. If you're interested PM me)


End file.
